The sins of fire and water
by lightcycle
Summary: These are short AkuDemy ficlets that are based on the seven deadly sins. It was a challenge for a community in LJ. Ratings are either PG13 or R, and are at the beginning of the chapter. SLOTH NOW UP. COMPLETE.
1. Wrath

Title: Bad days

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Theme set: A-6 Wrath

Rating: R for implications and violence.

Demyx could tell that Axel was having a very, very bad day as soon as he walked in the room. His eyes were blazing and he reeked of burnt leather. You could tell that just by looking at him sideways that he would completely flip out. Demyx had felt the fire mage's flames before; he had no desire to upset him again. He kept his eyes glued on the magazine he had been looking at before Axel's entrance. But oddly enough, the articles didn't keep his attention. He was waiting.

The sitarist noticed the air becoming much more humid, and he looked up, seeing Axel examining a wound, his jacket lying crumpled on the floor, revealing a tight chest and abs, sinewy muscles flexing. It made Demyx moan appreciatively, softly, but just loudly enough. Axel's head shot up, as quickly as a dart, those blazing iris' staring straight at the water mage. Demyx gulped visibly. He should never have looked up. His first mistake.

Demyx's magazine was quickly thrown across the room, the Flurry crawling slowly on top of him, pushing him down on the mattress. He brought the sitarist's head up sharply, bruising their lips in a violent kiss that caused Demyx to wince. His skin was burning at contact with Axel's, the grip the fire wielder had on his arm leaving dark welts already. Axel's nails raked down his chest, leaving angry streaks, his nips and bites leaving purple bruises everywhere he went. Demyx's eyes were already welling up, a single tear flowing down his cheek, a light protest escaping his lips.

The water mage could hear Axel's growl, a flame lighting itself on the redhead's fingertip, right next to his face. It was dangerously close to his smooth cheek, and both could see the simmer it made. Axel had a fire whose temperature could not be matched. The blonde whimpered, struggling to get away from the burning fire. It brushed against his face, causing him to scream. Demyx's tear had long since evaporated, heavy breaths and wide eyes announcing his panic.

"Don't make a sound or you'll regret it."

Demyx' face burned, a vivid pink slash appearing. The blonde was trembling, but Axel didn't care. He just took the shaking form, thrusting into him dry, using him for passion that was angrier than his mood. Axel had his fingers laced through Demyx's hair, pulling roughly on gelled locks. Demyx cried some more, but Axel didn't care. It didn't matter now, in this moment. The sitarist had his eyes closed tight, face scrunched up, thoughts praying to escape the wrath.

Demyx hated when Axel had bad days.


	2. Lust

Title: What I Want

Pairing: Axel/Demyx (actually Demyx/Axel, but you know)

Theme set: A-4 Lust

Rating: R/N-17 for mansex!

It was a hazy, humid late afternoon in The World That Never Was, a change in weather from the usual rainy, gloomy weather. A break in the clouds, one might say. And Demyx was waiting in the alleyway, waiting for that one person to cross his path. That one person he wanted more than anything else. He wanted to set him on fire without the use of _his_ magic. Dusk was setting in and Demyx was ready, ready for the footsteps that were echoing on the stone.

Axel had no idea what awaited him at the end of the pathway. The redhead could sense something, but it was something that he couldn't put his finger on, not something threatening, but _something. _Something was watching his every move, waiting for him to take another step. But Axel knew he could handle whatever came. At least he thought he could.

The Flurry barely had any time to react before he was swept into the alley in a fluid, but surprisingly rapid, movement, pushed up against the wall. Demyx was pressed up tight against him, lips near his ear, whispering huskily.

"I've been waiting for you."

Axel's emerald irises questioned the water mage's actions, silently asking while withholding the surprise Demyx knew was there.

"I want you."

And with that, Axel had no time to respond, no time to retaliate, prevent, to question further. Demyx made sure that his mouth was immediately occupied, harsh lips bruising against each other. The redhead's mind was blank; he could only think of the hands down his pants, unbuttoning and pulling down zippers. Demyx smirked a little when he felt Axel's arms snake up around his neck, and at the slight moan he heard.

Everything was sloppy, tongues messily sliding in and out of mouths, hands awkwardly in place, pants uncomfortably shoved around knees, spit spat in hands being used as lubrication. The water mage enjoyed the sounds Axel made when he roughly ground against him, the way he didn't care that his back was getting scratched against the brick. Axel enjoyed the hand pumping his shaft, the way the brunette bit his neck the whole way down. Demyx hoisted The Flurry's knees over his shoulders, not caring that the half-on pants nearly choked him, instead ducking his head underneath. He watched Axel's face contort as he thrusted first his fingers, then his cock into him.

The Nocturne was fucking him brutally; Axel didn't care. His nails were scraping down Demyx's back, trying to bring him closer, deeper. There was no gentleness in anything, both only focusing on the passion, the rawness of it all. It was soon when they came, respectively in each other's ass or hand, panting and sweating.

The moment was over, each looking at the other strangely, feeling awkward and disgusting. But Demyx had gotten what he wanted. And that was what lust was all about.


	3. Envy

Title: Spitting Fire

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Theme set: A-2 Envy

Rating: PG-13

Demyx had no idea what was happening to him. He _was_ slowly walking, strolling really, down the hallway back to his room after a successful mission, happy with his efforts. Now, however, he was in a room not his own, against the wall, with a hand around his neck. He coughed at the hand's less than generous air allowance.

"What the fuck were you doing all day?" The Nocturne winced as the fire mage's deep voice resonated throughout the empty room. His pupils were dilated, looking menacingly in Demyx's direction.

"I was on orders all day, Axel, I swear!" Demyx's voice seemed small the preceding one.

Most would call Axel the jealous type; he never had enough and always glared at those who had things he neither needed nor found appealing even. He was in some ways quite ridiculous in his outbursts, coming up with no later excuses for them except for a selfish, bratty impulse. This was most certainly not the first time Demyx had gotten the heat of his verbal blows, and the water mage would always be certain it would not be the last time either. Demyx could only hope this was about something trivial, just a twang of resent, something that wouldn't cause too much of a fuss.

"Then how did I see you with that goddamn freeshooter earlier today? And I saw you looking pretty friendly with that fucking mind-melder Tuesday!" The fire mage started to sizzle, the leather on his coat bubbling and cracking. Demyx's eyes began to widen. "_Missions_ everyday, Dem!"

And this was the time in which the Axel broke down. His green rage was snuffed out, and he practically collapsed on the floor. Demyx kissed up and down his cheek almost immediately, offering comfort and assurance. Axel needed Demyx to help him overcome his envy; envy that actually voiced his fears.

"Dem," started the redhead, "I'm sorry. But I can't help but wonder…what you have with those other men, the deep conversations, the way you share jokes and compliments, the accomplishments and failures…" Axel looked over into the brunette's eyes.

"Why can't we have that?"

Demyx knew why they didn't have any of those things. Axel had fits when they tried to do those things; he was afraid that Demyx got the ideas from dates or journeys with the other members. When the water mage tried to crack a joke to lighten one of Axel's rages, the fire mage didn't find it funny. Deep conversations were impossible because the redhead was almost always away from the water mage, on a mission or the opposite where the brunette was on a mission. But the brunette couldn't say any of those things to Axel's face.

So to that, Demyx didn't have an answer.


	4. Pride

Title: On The Outside

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Theme set: A-7 Pride

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Demyx looked at himself briefly in the small mirror by the bed, only long enough to make sure he had nothing on his face and that he looked half ways decent. He had nothing to fear; everyone already thought he looked and acted a little goofy. So what did it matter how much effort he put into his appearance?

The water mage shot a quick look at his watch, sighing slightly. It looked like they were going to be late again, himself and Axel that is. Axel was still in the bathroom, where mirrors were practically on every surface. Demyx didn't understand why his appearance was so important to him. Axel was by no means unattractive, and no one doubted his good looks, so what was his obsession with constantly looking his best?

It drove the brunette insane. Axel was very, very vain. He would stare at himself in the mirror for hours on end, primping, examining, improving. His ego was massive, even though he shrugged off compliments like it wasn't.

"Axel, you have five more minutes, and then we _have_ to leave!"

The Nocturne received no answer, so instead Demyx entered the bathroom to make sure his message was clear. He found Axel, twisted sideways in front of the mirror, completely naked. The loser wasn't even dressed yet! Demyx 'ahem'ed, catching the redhead's attention briefly, getting a quick and almost glaring sideways glance.

"Demmy, do you think I'm gaining some weight in my loves?" He looked up, staring at the water mage expectantly, awaiting an answer. Demyx groaned internally and sighed externally. It wouldn't matter what answer he gave the fire mage, he'd take it in any bad way possible, although the redhead's spine jutted from his back, his hip bones stuck out, and he couldn't find an ounce of fat on him if his life depended on it.

"Axel, get a grip! You aren't gaining weight. You look perfect to me, and I wouldn't change a thing." Axel bit his lip, contemplating. "You've used that line many times before Demmy, but I appreciate it anyway."

Demyx just about lost it, a small shriek leaving pursed lips. "What the hell is your problem? There isn't anything wrong with you, so stop coming up with things! You're fucking perfect, okay? Now get over it, or I'll leave without you!"

Axel glared at him. "Just because you let yourself go all the time, doesn't mean I want to! I actually take pride in my looks!"

Demyx winced, but inside he was boiling. "Then why don't you go find someone else who doesn't look like shit all the time then?!" And he slammed the bathroom door, intending to leave. Instead, he crumpled on the floor by the bed, tears streaming down his face.

Axel had a button down half on, underwear, and was hopping out the bathroom trying to put socks on. He fell on his knees by Demyx, wiping some of the tears away.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, you're beautiful."

Demyx looked at him, a sad and desperate look in his eyes.

"So are you. On the outside."


	5. Greed

Title: All Mine

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Theme: A-5 Greed

Rating: PG-13

Axel curled up to Demyx in bed, nuzzling his face into the other's arm. Sleep was just leaving him, his mind willing his eyes to open. It was Axel's hope that if he just snuggled up to his partner then he would be allowed to lay in their peaceful aura and sleep forever like they were. His musing was interrupted however, when Demyx tried freeing his arm from the death grip the redhead had on it.

"C'mon Axel, I need to go!"

Eyes still closed, but eyebrows knitted together, he pulled Demyx closer.

"Go where?"

There was an impatient sigh and another tug of the brunette's arm. It did not come free.

"Well, first off, I need to go talk to Marluxia and try to persuade him to spare your life for burning down that batch of orchids last week," Demyx said, rolling off his agenda. "Secondly, I'm training with Xigbar at noon, and I was invited to a poker match by Luxord at three. Then I needed to go on a watch with Larxene from seven until midnight. And I was kind of hoping to get some food in somewhere along that schedule. That okay with you?"

Axel opened his eyes, blinking them several times to get used to the light.

"When are you spending time with me?"

Demyx huffed and had taken to trying to put clothes on one handed.

"I spent all day yesterday with you! I just don't have any free time today."

Demyx thought he heard a small growl, but wasn't sure.

"I don't care! Forget all of those people, I want you to stay with me!"

The fire mage tugged the brunette back on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around the water mage's waist. Demyx tried to wiggle free, but it was really no use. There was no escaping.

"I don't want you to go…"

"Axel, you're being greedy. I have friends, you know, I have to see them too."

The Flurry forced Demyx back on the bed, forcing his shoulders down. There was resistance, but Axel no longer cared. The water mage wasn't going anywhere! How dare he try to go and be with someone else! Demyx was Axel's. He belonged to Axel. And Axel certainly wasn't going to stand by and watch someone else take his Demyx away.

"You're not leaving, so cancel your plans. You're staying right here with me. I refuse to let you go. They don't deserve to be with you."

"Oh, and you do? Is that what you're saying?"

"Precisely."

The Nocturne was sending death looks his way, and Axel had to sit on his legs to keep him from kicking. He simply rejected the idea of not going where he wanted. He didn't like being restrained, and was showing it.

"Axel, it isn't like you own me! I'm my own person!"

The fire mage smirked, an evil tinting his emerald eyes.

"You're wrong. You're mine."

He ran a hand down the water mage's exposed chest, down to the unzipped fly on the pants Demyx had yet have time to finish putting on. Axel's hands were hotter than hands should have been. The brunette tried squirming away, his hips and back arching. Axel hummed in appreciation.

"All mine…"

The brunette didn't leave that room that day, for Axel had 'distracted' him in to staying once again. And maybe the redhead was starting to convince Demyx that he was the only deserving company. And maybe, if Axel wore Demyx down enough, he'd start believing it.


	6. Gluttony

Title: Liquor Run

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Theme Set: A-1 Gluttony

Rating: R for violence and alcohol

AN: I hope this fits Gluttony well enough. All I could think of for gluttony was alcoholism. If you all think it's too much like wrath, I'll rewrite it.

Demyx hated it when Axel took it upon himself to go out drinking. He only did it about once a month, but when he did, the redhead always came home plastered, passing out on the bed, puking all over himself. And then he was absolutely miserable the next day, with a hangover to kill, of course. However, if Axel came home earlier than the 'stumbling-leading-to-passing-out' stage, that was what caused Demyx to worry. He worried because Axel was a very angry drunk.

Demyx was pacing the room that night, waiting for Axel to stumble in, there to catch him when he fell. He had to force himself not to glance at the clock, the red glaring numbers mocking him in his anxiousness. He heard breaking bottles in the hallway, and he could already smell the vodka and cigarette smoke from down the hallway. The water mage nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the lock clicking, inching back into the shadows just incase. The Flurry opened the door, at first leaning on it for support, and then glaring angrily at the darkness, eyes glazedly searching.

A slight whimper gave the brunette's position away, a scowl working its way on the other's features.

"I know y-you'rrrre therrre Demmy."

Tonight was not going to be a good night. Axel's hand shot into the darkness, pulling Demyx by the wrist. The sitarist was shaking horribly, but of course Axel didn't notice. The fire mage sneered into Demyx's face, the acrid reek of alcohol burning the brunette's nostrils. The redhead brought up his other hand and slapped Demyx hard across the cheek, earning a small cry.

"Why'd you hide from m-me Demmy?"

The water mage started pulling at his wrist, trying to free himself from the abuse he was about to face. The drunken Flurry only tightened his grip though; he was stronger than the other.

"I fucking tolllld you not to hide from me!"

Demyx winced again, whimpering slightly as his spine slammed into the wall, head creating an ugly crack when it made contact. His vision was unfocused when he opened his eyes. A shaky hand revealed a bloody temple and the only thing he heard was his pounding heart throbbing where his hand touched. He saw Axel looming over him, and the look on his face was not one he knew well. This was not his Axel. This was not the man he loved so dearly. This was a monster.

The Flurry was bent over the bleeding sitarist, picking him up by the throat, causing several coughs and muffled cries. With a desperate burst of energy, he shot a water blast straight into the fire mage's chest, propelling him backwards just enough to escape into the bathroom they shared. He quickly shut and locked the door, squeezing himself behind the dresser on the opposite wall. He pressed his face against it, his tears staining the wood.

The door shook several times from the blows Axel was making against it, but soon everything fell quiet. The next morning, the water mage would probably find Axel slumped against the doorway, sick and extremely hung-over. He would also have to clean up the broken bottles and fix the door. But at least he hadn't gotten hurt this night.

Maybe Axel would overcome his gluttony. Or maybe Demyx would just have to become quicker.


	7. Sloth

Title: Baby, Not Tonight.

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Theme Set: A-3 Sloth

Rating: PG

AN: Last one! It's probably the most light hearted of all these seven drabbles. It sure took long enough though! I hope you all like it, however.. Please feel free to reread the others as well, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

"Hey baby."

The organization's fire wielder slowly shut his partner's door and hung up his singed coat on the rack. He shook the cinders out of his hair and kicked off his boots, preparing for the sort of 'welcome home' he had become accustomed to from Demyx.

"Baby?"

As he rounded the corner, he saw, not Demyx spread eagle and waiting for him, but a large and unmoving lump of bedclothes that seemed to be breathing. He flushed up against the lump, stroking an exposed cheek. A hand emerged to swat at it. Axel, quite offended by this gesture, shook the lump containing Demyx until he heard the groans of someone unwillingly becoming awake. A muffled 'mmph' emerged along with a word that sounded a lot like 'what?'.

"I'm home Demmy."

Axel thought he heard a yawn, and the mass of sheets began to roll over, with another muffled response of 'not tonight'. So, Axel decided to come back later.

He got rather the same response.

He ripped the bedclothes off to find his lover, and upon doing so, tried kissing him. Demyx turned his head, and moaned in protest. As Axel vainly continued to extend effort, Demyx put a hand over the offender's mouth.

"I'm trying to sleep."

Axel groaned loudly.

"You sloth! Since when did you become so lazy?"

The redhead shook Demyx's shoulders. A snort resounded, and a loud snore followed. He fell asleep. Again.

With a great outburst of sound, Axel frustratedly left, slamming the door behind him.

Demyx didn't even twitch.


End file.
